The Ones Next Door
by SilverLily aka Blood Moon
Summary: Fourteen year old Jon Kitoki has moved next door to one Yuugi Motou. Odd occurances, frightening scenes, and. . .is the the Dark Magician tap-dancing? Or was that a waltz?
1. Default Chapter

The Ones Next Door  
  
Summary: Every family has their secrets. Some families just have larger ones than others. Then again, some also have darker secrets than others. When fourteen year old Jon Kitoki moves to Domino, Japan, he begins to think that his new neighbors are a little out of the ordinary. Of course, having a crush on the oldest daughter in the family doesn't help his already curious mind. And, did he just see a duel monster tap-dancing on the kitchen table? Or was that a waltz?  
  
A/N: Dear gods, help us all. I'm going to try and do a comedy. Well, like you are always told, don't own Yu Gi Oh! Nope! I don't! I don't! I don't! Oh, yeah, should mention, maybe a bit of shounen-ai, and maybe some gore, and a whole lot of freakish things. Tread with caution! Don't say I didn't warn you!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Well, hello there. And who might you be? Oh? Someone interested in some laughs? A little bit of jokes and comedy?  
  
. . .Humor?  
  
Well, all right. You asked for it. But first, some general rules to follow, for those of you who don't know. Yes, this humor consists of the hazards and mishaps of the lives of the yami's and hikari's. However, if you wish to see what truly goes on, you must know some basic things to preserve your health.  
  
And yes, your sanity as well.  
  
For the most part, hikari's are pretty sweet. Mild tempered, a little girly at times, especially when they giggle, and generally physically weak.  
  
All right, all right. So maybe Malik isn't so girly and weak. But still, his yami IS still stronger than he is. And he DOES have really soft hair. Wonder what kind of shampoo he uses?  
  
Anywho, yes. This is something that everyone should remember about a hikari. Another thing that should be remembered is that a yami cannot, under any circumatances, live without their hikari. None what so ever. So, naturally, a yami will go to extreme measures to make sure that their hikari is safe, happy, and unbothered by threats. No matter how small the threat may be.  
  
What exactly is a yami, may you ask? Well, a yami is generally a dead, ancient Egyptian spirit that lives inisde of pretty little gold objects that usually have a lot of sharp, sharp pointy edges. Things that Yami Bakura absolutley adores.  
  
But that's off the subject.  
  
There's another thing that one should always keep in mind when confronted with either a hikari or a yami. Yami's. Do. Not. Like. People.  
  
That's right. They're VERY antisocial.  
  
The hikari's, however, are not. At least, they're not when they're yami is safely tucked away in their pointy gold object, also refered to as a Millenium Item. or Sennen. Whichever works fine.  
  
Anywho, back onto the subject, the hikari's like to 'fratranize,' as their darker sides so eloquently put it. And since a hikari generally likes the attention that they get from their darker side,(they do have a fettish for something that looks so much like themselves) they will coax them out whenever possible. And when two yami's get in the presence of each other, there is either pillaging, yelling, stampeding Duel Monsters, or some dares that should never be seen in daylight. Or at night time for that matter.  
  
Here's another thing to remember. Never. Insult. A. Hikari. Otherwise, you'll be running like a frightened little bunny with a serioulsy ticked off yami in hot pursuit.  
  
A chase that you will inevitably loose.  
  
How many yami's are there? Well, lucky for you, there are only three, as of yet. There could be more, but who knows? But we'll start with what we know.  
  
Yami number one. Name: Yugioh. Age: Don't ask. You'll probably loose your head. Past life: Pharaoh of Egypt.  
  
Oh, I know what you're thinking. A pharaoh? Yep, that's right. And ALL of the cocky tendencies to go with it. Not that you can repremand him. Heh. Royal vengence is NOT a pretty sight. Beware of his glare, as well. A.K.A, the Glare of Doom. Oh, if looks could kill. Well, when you have the power of the pharaoh behind you, guess what? They can! Yugioh is pobably the one most wrapped up in his hikari. Yes, he is a vain little thing. And his hikari enjoys every minute of it.  
  
Why is it vain? Simple, really. They're two halves of the same soul. In a way, it's like falling in love with your self. But they are two different people. Trust me, they are! Don't look at me like that! Oh, just wait till you meet them, you'll see.  
  
Yami number two. Name: Well, that's disputable. Some say it was Nam when he was alive. But, for now, he just goes by his hikari's last name, Bakura. Yami-no-Bakura will work fine as well. Call him anything else, and, well, you may loose you tongue. Or a vital organ, whichever he's in the mood for that day. Age: Should probably say this now. NEVER ask a yami how old they are. It's a sensetive subject. Past life: Tomb Robber.  
  
Yep, the complete opposite of the pharaoh, dscreetly called Baka-no- Pharaoh, by Bakura. As you can guess, they don't get along very well. In fact, they don't get along at all. Which is quite a hassle for the hikari of the pharaoh, Yuugi, and the hikari of the Tomb Robber, Ryou, for they are very good friends. Some interesting things have happend in the past between these people. Mainly with screams, blood, and Duel Monsters involved.  
  
Did I mention? Yami's can summon Duel Monsters from a dark place called the Shadow Realm that can rip apart your soul and leave you in the looney bin. Happened to my best friend for calling Yuugi a shrimp. Poor guy.  
  
But anyways. I'm getting off subject again. On to the next one.  
  
Yami number three. Name: Marik, or Yami-no-Malik. He's been called Ishtar many times in the past too. Past life: Well, actually, Yami-no-Malik was born with the powers inside of his pointy gold rod, the Sennen Rod, from the hate that was boiling inside of Malik. You see, it was Malik's job to guard the pharaoh's tomb until he returned. Malik did not like this, and wanted the powers of the pharaoh to himself. Not a very sane person. Well, his spawned darkness is even more evil that he is. We'll just call him the poster boy for Doom and Destruction. He's quite proud of this title.  
  
Yami-no-Malik and Yami-no-Bakura extremely enjoy pillaging together. It's one of their favorite passing times. Putting these two together is an instant recipe for disaster.  
  
Hmm. Seems that all of the basics were covered. Oh, nope. Missed one. You SHOULD know what they look like, in case you want to avoid a deadly confrontation. Well, here it is.  
  
Yuugi, hikari to the Pharaoh, has three different colors of hair. Yes, odd as it may be, you should NEVER say anything about it. Another touchy subject with Yugioh. The colors are: Black, red, and blonde. Pretty cool, uh? Oh, I should also say, never look at a hikari cross-eyed, lustily, or hit on them. Another one-way ticket to the Shadow Realm. Yami's are EXTREMELY possessive.  
  
Yuugi has big violet eyes, and his hair stands on end. Still haven't figured out how that guy defies gravity so well. Must be tons of can of hairspray in the garbage. Yes, he is short. He's very short, reaching a towering five-foot three. Talk about vertically challenged.  
  
The next one. Ryou, hikari to the Tomb Robber. The best way to describe Ryou is by summing him up as a girly little ball of fluff. Yep, with all of his white hair and big doe brown eyes, Yami-no-Bakura often referes to him as 'MY little ball of fluff.' Note the emphasis on the MY.  
  
Malik. Tall, dark Egyptain, corn-silk hair and pale lavender eyes. You'll recognize him by the insane glint behind that purple color. It's hard to miss.  
  
Oh, and a good word to know. 'biAw.' It's ancient Egyptian for mine. One of the most frequently used words by ALL of the yami's hands down. You should also know this as well: a yami only knows two lanquages. Japanese, and ancient Egyptain. Considering the fact they also enjoy pop music and American lyrics, although they will denie such accusations, unless it's the Pharaoh attempting to sing along cover your ears. Otherwise you eardrums might be permanently damaged. Not to mention the fact that you will be forever mentally scarred. You see, the pharaoh is the only one with a good voice. But I did not divulge this information to you, did I? Nope, didn't think so.  
  
Yes, some very good things to know. And for those of you that were already aware of the vital facts about a yami and hikari, good on you. It would explain why you're still sane enough to understand what you're reading.  
  
Or are you?  
  
Well, as lucky as the rest of you are to know this information, the poor hero of our story, Jon, was not. And guess who he moves right next door to?  
  
None other than Yuugi Motou.  
  
It's also important to know that all of the hikari's are quite grown now, and entering their thirties. And no, they don't work. Yuugi and his yami got all of their money from winning duels. They are, after all, the King of Games. Bakura and his hikari inherited a large sum from Ryou's father after he passed away. They also spend very little, as Bakura still has many of his old habits that will probably never leave him. So most of their stuff is bought on a 'five-finger-discount'. Malik has loads of money stashed away, mainly from his own family which he embezzled before he turned against them.  
  
So yes, the hikari's are well off for the rest of their days. However, they did have one request from their darker halves that only magic could fix.  
  
They wanted kids.  
  
Yes. I know. It IS scary. I wouldn't exactly call it a healthy environment for a child either. Good thing social services can have their memories so easily deleted, or things could have gotten quite ugly many, MANY years ago.  
  
And now, you poor souls who dare tread and read on, you may do so. But beware. If something goes bump in the night after you laughed yourself silly at a hikari, or his child for that matter, it might be Yuugi's yami out to get you.  
  
Which, in most cases, is the most likely situation.  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*  
  
Well, you tell me if you guys would like to read and see what happens to poor Jon when he moves next door to an irate pharaoh. R&R!!!!! 


	2. And So We Meet

Here's the first REAL chapter, enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Stretching my arms out widely, I breathed in a sigh. The morning air smelled good in Domino. Shifting my back-pack slightly, I stepped off of my new porch to head off towards Domino Junior High School.  
  
The moving van was still in our driveway, the final delivery of our furniture just yesterday. Mom was so excited I think that she would have put Barney the purple dionsaur's constant enthusiasm to shame.  
  
And why, might you ask, did we move? Why else do familes move? Insane in- laws of course! After my fourteenth birthday had been left as a permanent mental scar, one that will probably cost me a lot in shrink bills later to come, my father said that he'd had enough.  
  
Heh, grandma, the sweet, happy little old woman that I used to know, went balistic. So we moved as FAR away as possible.  
  
Stepping away from our new two-story home, I realized that I could not hear any birds chirping. Why? Probably because the nieghbors had heavy metal music blarring. Those people must be completely deaf by now.  
  
Ambling my was slowly by, I was early for school after all, human curiosity always seemed to get the better of me. So what do I do? Stare, of course.  
  
A loud shout greeted my ears, resonating from somewhere in the depths of the rather large home. "KEKEWEY, TURN THAT RA-BE-DAMNED MUSIC DOWN!!!!"  
  
I was briefly impressed by this person's ability at yelling, considering I heard it all the way out here. There was a crash somewhere, and the music slowly began to receed. Suddenly a thought flickered its way through my brain. What diety did that person just call out?  
  
A female cried out from within. "Itai! Papa! HELP!!!" A screach, maybe a cat yowled off somewhere, and then another crash. "MAHAADO, PUT THAT BACK!!!!!!!" Another yelp.  
  
'Great,' I thought to myself. 'Of all the nieghbors, we get the crazy ones.'  
  
A shift in the bushes out front brought me out of my reviere. Granted, the front yard of these people WAS quite large, so it WAS probably just a cat that was weaving its way through. Probably the one that had yelped just a moment ago.  
  
Heh. Smart cat. Sounds like all chaos is breaking loose in that house. Stay outside where it's probably more safe.  
  
The screen door slammed open, and a rather short girl came out, looking wildly around. My breath caught in my throat. Hey, I couldn't help it! I'm a teenage kid with raging hormones, and she was pretty! Crimson colored hair fanned out behind her like silk, a crown of golden bangs was framing her cherubic face. Wide violet and ruby eyes were searching for something, black strands of hair falling like a custom-made head dress.  
  
The bushes shuttered again, and she stepped off of her white-washed porched and began poking through it.  
  
"Itai!" she squeaked. "Don't do that!" Quickly, she stood back up, and I could swear that there was a bundle of purple fur in her arms. "You know you're not supposed to go outside," she chided the rather large furball. From where I was, I couldn't get a clear view, but it was obvious that this was something. . .odd.  
  
Looking around again, missing me now hiding behind a tree, she stalked back into the house.  
  
"I found him, papa!" she called back inside.  
  
"You two better go, it's quarter to eight!" It was another adult male's voice, different from the one that had called out over the blarring music just minutes ago. Yet another crash. I wonder how many vases and lamps they go through in a day?  
  
"Otousan, why didn't you tell me sooner!?" This voice, probably a teenage male, cried desperatly from the other end of the house. Much pounding ensued, probably from running.  
  
Hey people, ever heard of organization?  
  
Two blurs ran out of the house. "By papa! By Otousan! Gotta run!"  
  
"Wait! Don't forget your homework!" One person stopped and headed back as a spikey head of hair poked out of the front door. "Gomen, arigatou Otousan." The girl that I had seen come out earlier replied both sheepishly and gratefully. I still couldn't really see what her father looked like.  
  
"Ja!" She ran back to the other person who had left the house. Deciding that now was a good time to move, I started walking again, meeting the two teenagers as they left the front gate of their home.  
  
The other person was male, like I had guessed, with spiked hair that was a remarkable shade of black. I was quite surprised at its ability to defy the laws of gravity so well. His ends were a deep shade of purple, and hard violet eyes scanned everything around him. His features were a litte more defined than that of his sister's.  
  
"Kon'ni'chiwa!" I greeted cheerfully. Might as well make friends with them. As I always say, I'd rather have the crazy ones on my side than be fighting against them. And besides, the girl was still incredibly cute.  
  
Speaking of which, she turned around and look at me oddly, then grinned. "Kon'ni'chiwa."  
  
"My name is Jon, I just moved in next door. Mind if I walk with you guys to school?" It was clear that they were both around my age. The girl possibly a bit older than her brother.  
  
"Not at all," her brother replied. "I'm Kekewey, but everyone calls me Kent. This is my sister, Yumi." I gave the best 'dashing' smile that I could muster. "Hi."  
  
Suddenly, I frowned, realizing something. "Kekewey? That doesn't sound Japanese."  
  
The boy laughed good naturely, brushing a strand of his own golden bangs out of the way of his face. "It's not. It's Egyptian."  
  
'Foriegn,' I mused to myself. Might explain a bit of the oddness. "That's cool." I glanced at my back as their house left view. "Quite a lively place in the mornings, isn't it?"  
  
Yumi visibly blushed. "Yeah, our parents were never one with organization, always late to school themselves."  
  
"Doomed at birth," I replied.  
  
Kent chuckled. "That's an understatement."  
  
I quirked an eyebrow. "Why's that?"  
  
Silultaneously they both shook their head, and replied with the exact same thing at the exact same time. "Don't ask."  
  
Don't ask me why either, but that sent an odd chill down my spine. "So," I started, trying to get on to more enjoyable conversaton, "what do you guys do around here for fun?"  
  
The two siblings shared a mystified glance. What were these two hiding? Was there a frickin' alien in the basement? Look out everyone, Roswell in Japan!  
  
"Uhh, not much," Yumi began. Yeah, like I'm going to by THAT so easily. "We go to the arcade sometimes! And we duel a lot."  
  
Now my ears perked up. "You duel?"  
  
"Yeah," Kent spoke up. "We're the best in school! No one's been able to beat us!"  
  
"Really? Why's that?" I ask. I know that I'm not the best duelist, but I'm pretty fair. Haven't these people ever heard of Murphy's Law?  
  
"Well, our par- er, dad IS the King of Games, after all. Even at his age he still hasn't been defeated. We were taught by the best," Yumi explained.  
  
Kent looked up at the sky wistfully. "One can almost call it fate, destiny as it were."  
  
Okay, these people were seriously off. I wonder if they've ever questioned their sanity? Or other people for that matter? And, of couse, I didn't miss that little slip up of Yumi's, but figured it best to let it drop.  
  
Oh, what the hell. I didn't know anybody else around here, and I knew that I'd be bored later. "Wanna have a duel afterschool?"  
  
Both seemed to visibly brighten. "Sure, it'll be nice to have a fresh face to challenge," Kent stated. "All of our friends still keep loosing to us."  
  
"I won't make any promises, but I'll do my best."  
  
And so, the day began. And I would wonder to myself later, 'What did I get myself into?'  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
S'all for now. Things to know:  
  
Mahaado: Dark Magician  
  
Mihaada: Dark Magician Girl  
  
Kekewey: Mean 'darkness' in ancient Egyptain  
  
Otousan: Yuugi  
  
Papa: Yami 


	3. Of Naps and Fridges

The Ones Next Door  
  
School was relatively boring, as far a schooling goes. There WAS an explosion in the chemistry room, and someone let loose a tarantula in the biology room, but other than that, it was a nomral, boring school day. The people were friendly, that I'll admit. Yumi had introduced me to one of her best friends, someone by the name of Tenshi. She was pretty, too. Pure white hair down to her back, and soft white skin. Kent was, like I had predicted, in a lower grade than Yumi and me, so I didn't see him for most of the day. He promised me a good duel after school, though.  
  
And so, here I am, walking with Kent and Yumi on the way to their house. They had suggested going to mine, but our boxes and belongings were still littered around the house and currently unpacked, so I opted not to. Mom might not be too happy having company, dressed in her overalls and her hair tied back in a flaming red bandana.  
  
The trek there was surprisingly quiet. Kent said that he was going to keep all of his strategies a secret, revealing them as the game progressed. And since most of my questions about Domino had already been answered by Yumi during the day, there wasn't all that much to talk about.  
  
Which left us to hear the absolute silence of the Motou residence when we got there.  
  
The two siblings looked at each other sideways, neither really daring to speak just yet. "Should we go in," Yumi finally asked.  
  
"I take is silence is never a good sign at your house," I deduced. Kent merely looked at me. "You have no idea."  
  
Yumi creaked open their front gate, Kent and me in tow. The two looked like they were entering a war zone. Scratch that, from the noise this morning, they probably WERE entering a war zone.  
  
Creeping up to the front door, Yumi gingerly opened it, stepping inside ever so slowly. "Papa, Otousan, we're home," she called out imploringly.  
  
All three of us let out a yelp when a figure jumped out in front of us, mimicking for us to be quiet. "Keep it down," he hissed, lavender hair in disarray.  
  
Yumi put her hand from covering up her yelp down and glarred at him. "Mahaado, don't do that!"  
  
Mahaado, another interesting name.  
  
Said person looked at me crosseyed. "Who's this," he questioned.  
  
"Mahaado, this is out new neighbor, Jon," Kent spoke up.  
  
"Hi," I greeted. This Mahaado person seemed to be looking at me with. . .pity?  
  
He nodded and left. Well, that was a friendly greeting. Yumi cleared her throat. "Can I uh. . .get you something to drink?" She asked me.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good." I followed her into the kitchen. Well, the place sure looked clean enough. I sat myself down at their breakfast bar, watching as Yumi opened up the fridge to pull out some drinks. Aburptly, however, she cried out, and closed the door quickly, pushing her back against it to keep it shut. "What is it?" I asked.  
  
She shook her head, opening the door back up and pulling out two cans of soda. "Nothing, Kekewey just left his aah. . . biology project in there."  
  
I shuttered. "Say no more."  
  
Face pale, she handed me one of the cans, and motioned for me to follow her. "Come on, my brother should be in the living room."  
  
Strange household, but hey, it was certainly entertaining!  
  
This thought was reaffirmed when we entered the living room area. There were two couches facing each other. One with it's back to the entrance, the other facing. To the left was a Lazy Boy recliner, and a good-sized coffee table was in the middle.  
  
However, it was the occupants of the room that were amusing, and slightly disgruntling at the same time. For you see, there were two people snoozing on the couch, and correct me if I'm wrong, but I could have sworn that they were twins. One male, looking much like Kekewey, was sleeping on his back with a fresh diaper caught in the confines of his hair. The other man, sleeping soundly on the chest of the one beneath him, looked a lot like Yumi, cherubic face flushed with sleep. And their hair was exactly alike, except for the fact that their ends were a feirce ruby like Yumi's, not a deep purple like Kekewey. Both appeared to be in their late twenties, early thirties.  
  
And, to top it all off, a tolder was sleeping on the back of the shorter male snoozing, a thumb stuck in her mouth. She looked absolutly adorable, black and purple hair alive with blonde highlights.  
  
In the recliner a woman sat dozing off, head up and flopped to the side, pure golden hair in as much disarray as the Mahaado person's had been. An empty bottle of baby formula sat clutched in her hand.  
  
Yumi chuckled softly. "So that's why Mahaado wanted us so quiet. Jon, that little girl on my Otousan's back is the litle Hell-Raiser Yaoki. They must have had a heck of a time today with her. The one sleeping on the bottom of the couch his my Papa, Yami, and the one on top of him is my Otousan, Yuugi. Over in the recliner is Mihaada."  
  
Hmm. Something to muse about. Two fathers, no apparent mother in sight, and three children in the house all together. Not to mention the fact that the resemblence to not only each other, but to their 'fathers' as well was, to say the least, uncanny. "Uhh, where's you mom? Or were you adopted or something?" I really couldn't help but ask. Hey, maybe those two on the couch were ther oldest kids, taking care of their younger siblings, and obtained the role as twin fathers? This was really confusing.  
  
"Ah, we don't have a mother," was her only reply. "I think my brother went upstairs, we can duel there."  
  
Nodding dumbly, I followed, still direly confused about just how their family was pieced together.  
  
Ah yes, now the dueling. Well, to say the least, I lost miserably. The two weren't lying when they said that they were good. I'd say TOO good. Three losses to each sibling.  
  
I'll tell you what, that just sucked.  
  
"Don't feel too bad about it," Kent consoled, giving me a pat on the back. "You put up a good fight. One of the best ones we've had in a long time."  
  
"Thanks," I muttered. It still didn't help. It is, afterall, a little embarrasing to have the floor wiped with your behind by someone that's younger than you. At least they didn't rub it in. That I was grateful for.  
  
"Just believe in the heart of the cards, like our Papa and Otousan taught us," Yumi chimed in.  
  
Whatever the hell that is. Nodding meekly, I decided it was time to go home. The sun was just begining to set, and I still had some homework to do. "We'll see you out the door," Kent stated.  
  
On the way there, we did end up passing the kitchen, and I noticed that the taller male who had been sleeping on the couch had gotten up, and was heading straight to the fridge. I couldn't help but want to see what his reaction would be.  
  
Hard crimson eyes widened considerably, mouth hanging open slightly. "KEKEWEY, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET THIS OUT OF HERE!!!!" Ah, so HE'S the one that yelled this morning.  
  
"But Papa, it'll die if I don't leave it in there!" Kent hastily made his way into the ktichen, and as Yumi was shoving me out the door I could have sworn that I heard the man say 'damned ice demons, I told you they go in the FREEZER!'  
  
Slightly disturbed? Hell. Yes.  
  
And guess what? I still had a TON of homework to do! Isn't life just peachy?  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
HeheHEEheheh, next time, Someone's life and sanity are at stake. R&R!!! *sing-song voice* 


	4. Don't Loose the Morphic Jar

The Ones Next Door  
  
Well, it's midnight on a Thursday night, and you can probably guess right now what I'm doing, ne? No, I'm not stripping. Nope, not playing drinking games with my buddies, and I'm not running from deranged criminals. I'm doing the most horrible thing known to man kind.  
  
That's right, I'm doing homework. Awful, isn't it? And where, might you ask, am I doing my homework? Outside, of course. It is, afterall, a very nice night, no breaze, warm, and a full moon. Why shouldn't I? I'm just reading a novel for English class.  
  
And you know what? Considering the fact that I'm outside right now, reading my eyeballs out, I find it quite interesting to hear sounds coming from the neighbors. No, not the neighbors to the LEFT of me, we're talking about the neighbors to the right. Yes, that's right, the CRAZY neighbors. From what little experience I had with them earlier today, I already know that it could be just about anything afoot over there.  
  
Setting my book down, I do need a break after all, I can't help but see just what on earth is going on.  
  
It started out with the creaks and groans from the front gate, and a lot of shuffling noises. It sounded as though two people were hoarsly whispering to each other in an argumentative tone.  
  
Hiding in the shadows, I sit down next to the metal fence, you know, looks like strong chicken wire? allowing me to see through. I watch.  
  
Two men tumble up the walk, carrying what looks like bulky plastic black bags. Bulky plastic garbage bags. BIG bags. The moonlight glints reflectively off their snowy-white hair, giving it a silver sheen. One man was a little taller than the other, but from what I can see of them, they look almost like exact twins.  
  
What's with the twin business?  
  
Having a VERY suspiscious idea of what was exactly IN those bags, I couldn't help but swallow. The shorter man grunted, heaving the end of his bag further.  
  
"Hush! Idiot! You'll wake up the whole neighborhood!" the taller one spat venemously.  
  
"If I remember correctly, Bakura, YOU were the one screaming in glee the whole time claiming, 'don't worry hikari! They'll NEVER find the bodies!"  
  
Eyes wide: check. Face pale: check. Supressiing massive squeak: check. Who the HELL did we move next door to?  
  
The taller male began to beat upon the door. "Pharaoh, get you royal but out here!" Pound, pound, pound.  
  
There were some curses from inside the house, and random lights flicked on as the person who was going to answer the door advanced.  
  
. . . . .Pharaoh?  
  
The door creaked open, and a VERY disgruntled looking. . .Yami was it? peaked his head out.  
  
"Gahh! Tomb Robber, what do want?!"  
  
"Help," the shorter unkown male squeaked, pulling at his bag for emphasis. Yami sighed- yes, I audibly heard it from my hiding spot- and he smacked his head. "Did you loose your morphic jar again?"  
  
"Don't look at me, it's all his fault!"  
  
"Oh, well that sounds trite, hikari," 'Bakura' shot back.  
  
Yami turned his head back into the house. "Hikari, find our spare cards! We need a morphic jar!" The spikey-haired man turned back to the strangers. "You know, you should really avoid killing people if you can't cover up the evidence."  
  
Shit. I just snapped a twig. Three heads immediately snapped in my direction. Shit shit shit!!!  
  
"I'll go see what it is," I could almost HEAR Yami's sadistic smirk. "Can't have any eavesdroppers, can we?"  
  
As fast as a little bunny, I ran back into my house, as QUIETLY as I could. Where did I go? In my blind panic, I went to the room with the most windows, of course! The living room! Quickly, I grabbed the blanket off the top of the couch and curled up underneath of it, hoping to feing sleep.  
  
The front porch creeked as the freaky man stepped on to it, and he started to circle the house. Curse wrap-around decks!  
  
Creak. . . .creak.  
  
"Where are you, my little pet, I don't want to hurt you. I just wanna play a little game."  
  
Said the spider to the fly. I wanted to cry out 'I'm not that stupid!' but that would sort of defeat the purpose, now, wouldn't it?  
  
Creak. . . creak.  
  
I realized that this guy doesn't walk, he prowls, stalks, anything to implant fear in his prey. And I'll tell you what, he was doing a damned good job at it too!  
  
Cautiously, I peaked my head out of the blanket, almost screaming out.  
  
In the window right in front of me he stood, flannel pajama pants and all. His crimson eyes were practically glowing, his crazy grinning face virtually screaming 'I EAT BABIES!!!'  
  
I think that I ducked my head just in time when he moved to look at me.  
  
Creak. . . creak.  
  
I could hear my heart-beat thumping in my throat, in my ears, and pounding in my chest.  
  
Creak. . . . . . .creak. His footsteps were receeding. I let out a small, but only very small, sigh of relief.  
  
"Don't worry, my pretty, I'll get you, and your little dog too!!" He cackled on his way back to his place.  
  
Creapy. Creapy, creapy, creapy.  
  
What the HELL did I almost get myself into?  
  
No, if you guess, I didn't sleep well that night. And you know what? I think that I DID do something that I mentioned earlier. I was running from deranged criminals! Isn't that grand?  
  
Suddenly, I realize something, and can't help but shutter.  
  
I promised Kent that I'd duel him again tomorrow.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, I hope that you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it, and don't forget to R&R, or Yami just might come out to get you. . . . .  
  
*cackles* *coughs* 


	5. Evening Discussions

****

The Ones Next Door

The day progressed rather lamely. School was school. Talk was talk. Life was life. Yadda, yadda, yadda. At least it was Friday. That I was certainly grateful for. Kent and Yumi had invited me over to their house again, but I gently declined, claiming to have slave duties of dishes and general chores around my house. 

Which was a lie, of course. We were still eating off paper plates and marveling at just how empty the house looked. Not that I didn't enjoy their company, because believe me, I certainly did. 

No, it was their father. . .well. All right. _One_ of their fathers that scared the hell out of me. And as much as I should _be a man_, I still hadn't mustered up enough courage to go back over there yet. 

Don't you laugh at me! It's not funny! 

It was dark now, and all of the lights were still on over at the neighbor's house. Not to mention the fact that there was a lot of raucous coming from over there. What was going on? 

Damned human curiosity. How the _hell_ does it always get the better of me? Seriously, why? 

I guess that's how I found myself snooping into their dining room window. Yes, pathetic, I know. 

Inside, I could see that there were a lot of people inside. I recognized Yumi sitting relaxed in one of the chairs, a glass filled with ice and soda in front of her. She was watching a heated debate between the Crazy One Yami, and another man I didn't recognize. He had reddish-brown hair and steel blue eyes, wearing a blue trench coat. 

Yuugi was it? Was sitting next to Yami, simply observing, and another male next to him. Soft white hair, doe brown eyes. . .wait. There was another one with white hair there, too. Looking extremely similar, except for his ice blue eyes. And his hair was a bit more wilder, too. 

That's when it hit me. These were the two goons from last night. 

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. 

Kent was standing next to a buffet, sipping on his own soda. Surprisingly, I could hear the conversation relatively well, considering the fact that they were talking quite loudly.

There was a woman in there too. The one that had been shown to me earlier. Mihaada? Was that it? Odd name. 

"I'm telling you, I won at Duelist Kingdom! Just admit it! That battle on top of the castle was all mine!" the one I didn't recognize roared. 

"Don't be ridiculous! After all these years, your pride is _still_ bruised? BAH! I would have won if you had not been stupid enough to _actually_ put your life in jeopardy! I seriously think that you would have been fine if I did attack!" 

The other man smiled. "If only someone hadn't have been so gullible. . ." 

Yami rose out of his seat, fire raging in his eyes. "What was that. . . **_money bags_**. . ." 

Boy, did he look angry. 

"Aha! So you do admit it!" One of the white-haired ones exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at 'money bags.' I think it was the Bakura guy. He looked taller, and had that same Crazy look to him. "After all these years, you finally admit that nothing would have happened to you! Meaning that the pharaoh _would_ have one!" Suddenly, he broke into a fit of cackles, and the one wearing the trench coat turned suddenly pale. 

"**That's it, Kaiba, I'm going to shred your soul into tiny little pieces!!!" **Yami leapt across the table with surprising agility and speed, capturing the one named Kaiba around the neck. 

"No! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" The woman leapt up as well, attempting to pry the Crazy one off. 

"**YAMI**!!!!!!!!" 

Dead silence. All heads in the room turned to look at Yuugi, the one who, surprisingly, had been the one to yell. 

Man, these people had lungs. 

My eyes bulged out of my head. I simply could not believe what I was seeing. 

Yami lowered his head sheepishly, instinctively releasing Kaiba's neck in the process. "Gomen, aibou," Yami muttered, getting up and returning to his seat next to Yuugi. 

Oh my god, there was some control in this house after all. 

And you know what? No one snickered at him. In fact, I swear that Bakura, the other Crazy one, had a _sympathizing_ look in his eyes! 

Too weird. 

Before another argument could cook up, a high pitched wail traveled through the house. 

"**No! Yaoki, get back here!!!!" **The male from before, Mahaado, ran into the dining room with his arms outstretched, reaching for a little blur of purple and yellow running through. As it went under the table, simultaneously the two white haired ones, Kaiba, and Yuugi lifted their feet to let it through. 

"Why aren't you trying to catch her!?" Mahaado exclaimed, running around to the other side. 

"Hey, she ain't my Hell-Raiser. My kid's named Tenshi for a _reason_, you know. I'm not used to dealing with something as crazy as a Man-Eater-Bug and belongs to the pharaoh," Bakura simply replied. 

Tenshi? As in, the sweet, pretty, white-haired Tenshi from school? _This_ was her dad? 

Poor thing. 

Kent stooped down and caught the blur, now holding up a giggling toddler. "Now, Yaoki, just what are you up to?" 

The little girl giggled. "I got the wittle ball on top of Mahaafo's magickal staff!" she squealed with delight. In her hand she waved around a translucent blue orb. 

Yami snickered. Yuugi grinned. Bakura out-right laughed, and Kaiba was giving the little girl a thumbs up. 

Mahaado huffed indignantly. "That's mine! I _need_ that!" 

Yumi got up and plucked it from her little hands. "Now Yaoki, you know you shouldn't do that. You wouldn't want somebody taking away your Rogue Doll card now, would you?" 

She frowned, looking down sadly. "No," she mumbled. 

Wait a minute. Rogue Doll _card_? Wasn't that a duel monster card? Attack 1600, defense 1000? 

Yumi handed Mahaado back his weird ball, and Kent put Yaoki down, who then took off into the kitchen. 

"Oh, now what did you go and do that for?" Mahaado sighed. 

Kent shrugged, "Let her work off a bit of steam. She's been asleep all afternoon." 

"Yeah, sleeps in the afternoons and is up all night long," Mihaada groaned. 

A crash resounded from somewhere in the living room. A creature from somewhere squeaked madly, and doors flapped a bit. I have no idea what just came through there. 

"Out poor little purple friend," Yumi sympathized. 

Kaiba snorted. "Only getting what he truly deserves. Those little fur-balls foiled more than one of my ingenious plans." 

"Damn, Kaiba, you sound as bad a Marik," Bakura replied. Kaiba merely growled. 

"So, what _are_ you three doing here, anyway? We were about to eat dinner when three knocks came pounding at our front door," Yuugi questioned every one sitting in the dining room. 

"Yami still has on of my Blue-eyes held ransom from the last visit," Kaiba snarled. 

Bakura shrugged. "Aibou thinks that our morphic jar is somewhere in the depths of your house." 

"Well, good luck to you," Mahaado piped up. "You'll never find anything in this house. If you can catch Yaoki, she probably has it, though."

Yami turned sideways to Mahaado. "Helping the enemy?" 

"Hey, it's one less thing she can use against me when I least expect it." 

That poor guy is probably tortured by that girl. 

The beeper on my watch went off. Great. Midnight. Sighing, still trying to understand the cryptic conversation, I decided to head home. Thank god no one noticed me. I mean, really. Two Crazy ones, another stranger who probably wouldn't hesitate to strangle me, I'd say it was a very good thing. 

Well, at least if Yuugi's around, it's safe to go over to their house again. 

**************

Well, that's all I can muster for now. I'm SOO sorry this took so long. Writer block has been a pain lately. Next chapter will be better, promise. 


End file.
